Simon Paisible
Simon Paisible is the son of the Prince of the Peaceful Island from Anguillette by Henriette-Julie de Murat. Info Name: Simon Paisible Age: 19 Parent's Story: Anguillette Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Laurent Diaphane Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to enjoy a happy, healthy marriage. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at horse racing. Storybook Romance Status: Lara Anguille is the light of my life. I really care about her. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am extremely emotional and I'm prone to crying. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I enjoy nice, calm music to keep me from getting nervous. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I am not good with romance. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Isidore since he's so nice. I'm also close with Liliane Blondeau since she sympathizes with me. Character Appearance Simon is above average height, with long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wears a black jacket over a pink shirt and black pants. He frequently wears a black hat with long pink feathers. Personality Simon is a shy, emotional young man. He tends to be quiet and withdrawn, and doesn't smile very often. He cries a lot, sometimes for no reason, and he prefers to spend time alone or with close friends. He is not very good at being around people who aren't close with him. In addition to being skilled at horse racing, Simon is an accomplished water polo player, but he doesn't like to brag about his abilities, and sometimes doesn't like it when people compliment him. Simon really likes food, especially sandwiches. He loves eating finger sandwiches at parties. Simon is also fond of traveling and staying at fancy hotels. Biography Bonjour! My name is Simon Paisible. I am the son of the Prince of the Peaceful Island from the fairy tale Anguillette. My mother is his second wife. I will tell you about my father. He was descended in a right line from Princess Carpillon. He had close ties to the fairy Anguillette. Peaceful Island was said to cure all sorts of unfortunate attachments, but it was difficult to find. A princess named Hebe had been promised in marriage to him. She wed him in a grand ceremony at the temple of Hymen, but she was torn between my father and another prince named Atimir, who had left her for her sister Ilerie. When Hebe saw Atimir again, Atimir's passion for her was reignited, and my father became jealous of Atimir. A tournament was held, and my father was to race against Atimir. My father's horse grew tired and fell down, while Atimir won. But my father would not give up - he challenged Atimir to a duel. The two fought for many hours. When Hebe came to see them, she saw their dead bodies. She took Atimir's sword and stabbed herself. My father had actually survived the duel, and the fairy Anguillette had brought back to his own country, where he consoled himself for his loss. I know, the story is not exactly a happily ever after, although at least my father survived it. He eventually married a second time - my mother happens to be the sister of Isidore L'Orange's father. My father is happy again, and is even happier with my mother than he was with Hebe. I have an older sister named Mireille, who is six years older than me. I also used to have a brother named Thomas, who unfortunately died of cancer when he was twelve. He'd be twenty if he were still alive. My home is still on the Peaceful Island. It is a really nice, peaceful place - true to its name. It is no longer so difficult to find thanks to the advent of air travel. I'm in my third year at Ever After High. It is an excellent place. There are many other nice princes and princesses here to hang out with - and many of the commoners are nice too. Isidore attends this school too. He is good friends with me. He is a lot more cheerful than I am, and I think he is a lot more down-to-earth as well. I'm good at equestrian activities, and I often ride horses. I enjoy participating in horse races. I'm also fond of fine dining and banquets, and I frequently attend formal parties. People often tell me that I'm very sophisticated. Although my hair doesn't look very sophisticated. I like it to be a little messy. I'm also very good at water polo. I've been playing it since I was a kid, and I am on the school's water polo team. I even taught my cousin Isidore how to play, though he isn't very good at it. People describe me as a crybaby. I admit, I've had a lot of trouble through my life. Losing my older brother was a great blow to me, and it's even harder when I realize my destiny means that I'll have to lose my wife too. My life is going to be so stressful. I've been diagnosed with depression and I'm seeking treatment for it, but I don't know if I could ever get over it. They say that Peaceful Island can cure unfortunate attachments, I personally think it no longer possesses that power because it has not cured the painful feelings that I have when I think about my brother's death. Even so, I think it's unhealthy to constantly angst about bad things that happened to me, and I don't feel sad all the time. When I see stories that have protagonists who do nothing but mope about their tragic past, I can't relate - it's so unrealistic. Most of the time I try to keep a positive attitude and be happy with what I do have. There's a lot of stuff I have to deal with here. People make fun of me for being shy. Atimir's oldest nephew, Guillaume Inconstant, is a problem that I have to deal with. He's always very mean and snobby to me. It can be hard to deal with a person as arrogant and spiteful as him. We can be quite competitive, especially about water polo. Me and Guillaume are both skilled water polo players, and sometimes we argue over who is better. Other students say that both of us are very good. We have to tolerate each other since we're both on the water polo team. Strangely, we don't get that competitive about actual equestrian activities, since Guillaume won't even challenge me to such an event because he thinks I'm unworthy. I can be rather awkward at times. It is due to the fact that I have trouble talking to girls. I do not have many female friends because I get nervous around girls. I try to get girls' attention, but it usually ends up repelling them instead of attracting them. One of the few girls I can talk to is Lara Anguille. She happens to be the niece of Hebe - she is the daughter of one of Hebe's sisters. I love Lara and enjoy her confident attitude and her caring nature. Destiny says we are to be together, but unfortunately I will have to lose her because fate decrees that Lara will die. I am terrified of this - I do not want to lose her! I cannot bring myself to kill Guillaume. I know he's a real jerk, but deep down I do care about him and I think he should be allowed to live. I believe he has kindness hidden under all that hatred. It's time that we break free from the destructive cycle that HM Grimm keeps us fairytales in. History does not need to repeat itself. We need to work together to change fate and create a brighter future where we can choose to live our lives the way we want to. Trivia *Simon's surname means "peaceful" in French. *Simon's hairstyle is the same as Nate Ruess' hairstyle when Nate was in his old band The Format (see here). Simon's long hair kind of serves as a security blanket. *Simon's other cousins include Haydée Plusbelle and Urbain Palais. *Simon is in the school orchestra, where he plays the bass clarinet. *Simon's birthday is on Valentine's Day. He enjoys having Valentine's Day-themed cakes and cupcakes on his birthday - which goes well with the fact that pink is his favorite color. *Simon has a pet otter named Eros. *Simon can't stand the taste of coffee. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn, who voices Jadeite in the Viz dub of Sailor Moon. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Anguillette Category:French